


Promise Me

by Psianabel



Series: Blauriam scribbles [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Brain, Brain had a relationship in Scala, M/M, Union Leaders reunited, past AkuMar and MarVex if you want, post kh3, sort of pre-relationship, what even are they - they dont know it themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: Taking a step foward into a relationship isn't easy. Definitely not if two broken people try to do it.Brain only wants to know one thing to give him his peace of mind.
Relationships: Brain/Lauriam (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Blauriam scribbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039926
Kudos: 8





	Promise Me

They were just having a nice evening together. The term "date" never came up once, even though they both were very aware that this was the pure definition of it. Preparing some food together - Brain showing him how to stir the sauce correctly, holding his hand during it, Lauriam always looking over Brain's shoulder, while Brain was so very aware of their closeness, the banter, the teasing, the laughter of mess ups - now sitting down to watch some movie as they ate what they have prepared. No candles, now that would have been too obvious, right?

The shift in Lauriam's posture as he draped his arm around Brain's shoulder. 

Close. So close, it was a simple act for Brain to lean into him without doing much.

His head didn't stop yelling at him, though.

And it began to scream as Lauriam fumbled with his sleeve - it would be nothing for Lauriam to just push him closer to him, put his head onto his shoulder, to  _ embrace  _ him.

Brain closed his eyes as he bit his inner cheek. 

He wanted it. Oh, how much  _ he wanted it _ .

"Lauriam."

Brain didn't even register that he said his name, only as Lauriam turned his head to him with a humm.

There was so much his head was telling him. Thinking over and over. 

The times where Elrena told him about the people she and him met in the past. Accidentally slipping him the info of more  _ intimate  _ relations, of affairs or "flings" as she called it. 

" _ Oh god I shouldn't have told you that. He'll kill me if he finds out." _

_ "... It's fine. Pretend I didn't hear." _

And for a time he pretended he didn't hear it himself. Blocked it out, pushed the memory far into the back of his head. But every time he traveled to the other worlds with the others, meeting all those people who were once one group - 

Elrena's words resurfaced.

Brain never forgot the interactions with these scientists in Radiant Garden. They were good people, smart, he liked to chat with them. And yet there was this density as Lauriam entered the room. Unspoken memories, never wanting to bring up again. Brain felt it. He could see it with his own eyes.

He knew there were more, from other sources than Elrena. When he accompanied Skuld to meet with Lea and Isa, for example.

_ "... Lauriam was a keyblade wielder?" _

_ "Surprising, isn't it?" _

_ "Always interesting to learn new things about people you thought you knew, hah." _

_ "His time with us was short, Lea. That doesn't count as " _ knowing". _ " _

_ "Still!" _

He wanted to tell himself it doesn't matter what he did in his past. That was another time, different circumstances, a different  _ self. _ It shouldn't bother him. It wasn't even something he was supposed to know.

And yet. … And yet.

"Brain?"

He exhaled deeply the breath he held.

"If you want to …  _ pursuit _ … this," Brain gestured in front of him, the heat rising in his chest as he started to feel dizzy, overwhelmed by his thoughts. "... I'm not … I'm not just a one time thing-"

The words didn't come easy. It was all he managed to say, swallowing down the rest.

Lauriam was silent, slowly retreating his arm from his shoulder. It made Brain look up to him, but Lauriam turned to him, putting one of his legs up onto the couch to fully give him his attention.

"... How do you come to the conclusion that I-"

"Just say it." Brain cut him off, putting his hand onto Lauriam's chest to keep some distance. But he lowered his head, and with it the hand until he finally dropped it. "I just …"

_ I just can't bear it to lose you again. I can't bear it to lose another - _

"Brain. … Brain, listen to me."

Again Lauriam inched closer to him, slowly reaching for the side of his head. Cupping his cheek, traveling a thumb over his skin he lifted his head up again, seeing his troubled thoughts written all over him.

"... I finally found you again, and nothing in this world will keep me away from you again."

Brain's gaze burned into him. Lauriam felt that this moment, what he said to him, would forever be important to him.

They never talked about a relationship. They both knew there was something. Once, and now. 

It was hard for both to take a step forward after everything they've been through.

Lauriam leaned down to him to slip his arms around him, laying his lips onto his forehead. Another deep exhale from Brain, Lauriam could feel his hot breath against him, how he dug his fingers into his shirt on his chest.

"Promise me." Brain's voice was barely audible, his heart racing. "... Promise me, Lauriam, that you-"

"I won't leave. I won't."

Whispers. Hushed words of promises and affection.

Brain closed his eyes as he embraced Lauriam's warmth, his inner turmoil not stopping. He knew it won't for a long while, but it was nothing he could do about for now.

Lauriam's hand running through his messy black hair made it all better, though. 


End file.
